CalorieKing Fast Food Chains
Here Is Our CalorieKing Fast Food List. And Please add your level and stars (tip) 123 * 7-Eleven *5CIRCLE A * A&W Restaurant *Advert Eater *Amilada *Andreas *Angels *Angie's Buffet * Applebee's * Arby's * Arthur Treacher *Asia Bistro * Atlanta Bread Company * Au Bon Pain * Auntie Anne's B * BD's Monglolian Grill * Backyard Burgers * Baja Fresh * Baskin-Robbins * Beard Papa's * Big Apple Bagels / My Favorite Muffin * Biggby * Blackjack Pizza * Blimpie *Blue Dream * Bob Evans Restaurants * Bojangles * Boloco *Bosses Kafe * Boston Market Restaurant * Boston's Gourmet Pizza USA *Bountiful * Braum's * Breadsmith *Brenda * Brown's Chicken & Pasta * Bruegger's * Bruster's * Buca Di Beppo * Buffalo Wild Wings * Burger King * Burgerville C * California Pizza Kitchen * Camille's Sidewalk Cafe * Captain D's Seafood * Caribou Coffee * Carl's Jr. * Carl's Jr. Green Burrito *Carlettas Place *Carols Cafe * Carrabba's * Carvel * Casey's General Store *Cassie's Diner * Cedarline * Charley's Grilled Subs * Checkers / Rally's * Chevys Fresh Mex * Chick-fil-A * Chicken Express * Chicken Out Rotisserie * Chili's Grill & Bar Restaurant * Chipotle * Chuck E. Cheese * Church's Chicken * Cici's Pizza * Cinnabon * Claim Jumper * Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf * Cold Stone Creamery * Corner Bakery Cafe *Cortez Cafe * Cosi * Costco Food Court * Cousins Subs * Crispers * Culver's D * D'Angelo * Dairy Queen - Braizer * Daphne's Greek Cafe * Davanni's * Daylight Donuts * Del Taco * Denny's * Dickey's Barbecue Pit * Dippin' Dots *Divinely * Domino's Pizza * Don Pablos * Donatos Pizza * DoubleDave's Pizzaworks * Dunkin' Donuts * Dunn Bros Coffee * Dutch Bros E * East of Chicago * Eat 'n Park * Edo Japan * Einstein Bros Bagels * El Pollo Loco * Elephant Bar Restaurant * Erbert & Gerbert's * Extreme Pita F * Famous Dave's BBQ Restaurant *Fancy Fixings * Fatburger * Fazoli's Italian Food * Firehouse Subs * First Watch * Five Guys * Flame Broiler * Fox's Pizza Den * Freshens Smoothie Company * Friendly's * Frish's Big Boy * Frullati *Fuji Bistro G * Gloria Jeans * Godfather's Pizza * Gold Star Chili * Golden Corral * Golden Spoon Frozen Yogurt * Good Times * Great American Bagel * Great Steak & Potato Company * Great Wraps H * Hardee's * Hardee's Red Burrito * Harvey's * Healthy Choice * Heavenly Ham * Hisso Sushi * Hogi Yogi * HoneyBaked Ham & Cafe * Hot Dog on a Stick * Hungry Howie's Pizza I * I Can't Believe It's Yogurt / Yogen Fruz * In-N-Out Burger * International House of Pancakes (IHOP) * Islands Restaurants J * Jack in the Box * Jack's * Jamba Juice * Jason's Deli * Jerry's Subs & Pizzas * Jersey Mike's Subs * Jet's Pizza * Jimmy John's * Joe's Crab Shack * Johnny Rockets K * KFC * Kohr Bros * Kolache Factory * Krispy Kreme Dougnuts * Krystal * Kwik Trip L * La Salsa * LaRosa's Pizzeria * Larry's Giant Subs * Lee's Famous Recipe Chicken * Little Caesars * Lollicup * Lone Star Steakhouse & Saloon * Long John Silver's * LongHorn Steakhouse * Lou Malnati's * Luby's M * Macaroni Grill * Maggie Moo's * Manchu Wok * Manhattan Bagel * Marble Slab Creamery * Marco's Pizza * Marie Callendar's Restaurant * Max & Erma's * Mazzio's Italian Eatery * McAlister's Deli * McDonald's * McDonald's McCafe *MC Grill *MC Restaurant * Milio's Sandwiches * Mimi's Cafe * Moe's Southwest Grill * Monical's Pizza * Mr Sub * Mr. Goodcents * Mr. Hero N * Nathan's Famous * Nature's Table Cafe * New York Fries * Ninety Nine Restaurant * Noah's New York Bagels * Noodles & Company * Nothing But Noodles O * O'Charley's * Oberweis * Old Chicago * Old Country / HomeTown Buffet * Old Spaghetti Factory * Olive Garden * On The Border * Orange Julius * Original Tommy's * Outback Steakhouse P * P.F. Chang's * Panda Express * Panera Bread * Papa Gino's * Papa John's Pizza * Papa Murphy's * Pei Wei Asian Diner * Penn Station * Pepe's Mexican Restaurants * Perkins Restaurant & Bakery * Peter Piper Pizza * Petro's * Picadilly Cafeteria * Pinkberry * Pita Pit * Pizza Hut * Pizza Pizza * Pizza Ranch * Planet Smoothie * Planet Sub * Pollo Campero * Pollo Tropical * Popeye's * Port of Subs * Pret A Manger * Pretzelmaker / Pretzel Time Q * Qdoba * Quizno's R * Ranch 1 * Red Hot & Blue * Red Lobster * Red Robin * Rita's * Robeks * Rock Bottom Restaurant * Roly Poly * Round Table Pizza * Roy Rogers * Rubio's * Ruby Tuesday * Runza * Ryan's S * Saladworks * Samurai Sam's * Sandella's * Sarku Japan * Schlotzsky's Deli * Second Cup * Shakey's * Shari's * Sheetz * Shoney's * Silver Mine Subs * Sizzler * Skyline Chili * Smashburger * Smoothie Factory * Smoothie King * Snappy Tomato Pizza * Sonic Drive-In * Souper Salad * Souplantion & Sweet Tomatoes * Southern Tsumami * Spaghetti Warehouse * Spangles * Starbucks * Steak 'n' Shake * Steak Escape * Sub Station * Submarina California Subs * Subway * Swiss Chalet T * T.J. Cinnamons * TCBY * TGI Friday's Restaurant * Taco Bell * Taco Bueno * Taco Cabana * Taco Del Mar * Taco John's * Taco Maker * Taco Mayo * Taco Tico * Taco Time * Target Food Court * Tasti D-Lite * Teryaki Stix * Texas Land Cattle & Steak House *The Pit Shop * ThunderCloud Subs * Tim Hortons * Togo's Eatery * Tropical Smoothie Cafe * Tubby's U * Una Mas * Uno Chicago Grill V * Vocelli Pizza W * W.G. Grinders * Wahoo's Fish Taco * Wawa * Wendy's * Whataburger * White Castle * Wienerschnitzel * Winchell's * Woody's Bar-B-Q X (no restaurants) Y * Yogurt-Land * Yoshinoya Z * Z Pizza * Zaxby's * Zero's Subs * Zoup! Category:Browse